The field of antiretroviral therapy has evolved rapidly. The high rate of viral turnover has provided the rationale for aggressively treating HIV-1 infected individuals with the most potent regimens available. Thus, the direction of the field is to try to develop combinations of agents which will suppress plasma HIV-1 RNA concentrations to below the limits of detection of currently available assays. Studies of a number of different combinations drawn from the protease inhibitor, nucleoside analog reverse transcriptase inhibitor and non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor classes of compounds have been able to achieve this goal for variable durations in the majority of subjects studied. Therefore, this study aims to study the prolongation of virologic success and options for virologic failure in HIV-infected subjects who are receiving indinavir plus nucleoside analogs.